Thomas
*Thomas and Gordon |last_appearance = Thomas and his Friends |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |uk_voice_actor = *Ben Small *John Hasler |us_voice_actor = *Martin Sherman *Joseph May |other_voice_actors = *Eddie Glen *Ringo Starr |name = Thomas |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * England * Island of Sodor |affiliation = *North Western Railway *Ffarquhar Branch Line *Steam Team |basis = LB&SCR E2 class |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-6-0T |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 40 mph |designer(s) = L.B. Billinton |builder(s) = Brighton Works |year_built = 1915 |arrived_on_sodor = 1915 |number = *NWR 1 *LB&SCR 70 |railway = *North Western Railway *London, Brighton and South Coast Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Thomas is a cheeky blue tank engine who works on the North Western Railway. He originally worked as the station pilot at Knapford (Vicarstown in The Railway Series), but now routinely pulls his coaches Annie and Clarabel on the Ffarquhar Branch Line. 'Biography' ''The Railway Series Thomas seems to have mysteriously arrived on Sodor from the London, Brighton & South Coast Railway in 1915, but the record is uncertain as to how he did. His crew got on well with the local people, both married Sodor girls, and by 1920 neither wanted to be parted from their engine or leave the Island. On enquiry, Topham Hatt found that the LB&SCR had written off Thomas as being "lost on war service". Rather than face complications resulting from a change in their books, the LB&SCR quietly sold Thomas to the North Western Railway for a "nominal sum." Thomas, at first, was station pilot at Vicarstown. Then he came to Wellsworth for a period, where, in his rescue of James, he proved himself to be a Really Useful Engine. His reward was to be put in charge of the Ffarquhar branch, which runs to that village from a junction at Knapford. Thomas & Friends Thomas was brought to the North Western Railway from Brighton to shunt in the yard at Knapford. He was repainted from his blue-green livery to NWR blue shortly after his arrival, and was given the number one. 'Personality' Thomas is a cheeky little engine who often gets into scrapes, usually by being over-eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible engines. But clouds never last long in Thomas' world and soon he's bustling about again, playing his part in the yard and on his very own branch line. Thomas works hard and he always strives to be a Really Useful Engine. '''Technical Details' Basis Thomas is based on the London, Brighton & South Coast Railway Billinton E2 0-6-0T. He was based on the second series, more specifically, which were fitted with an extension at the front end of the side-tanks for increased water capacity. Ten of these locomotives were built between June 1913 and October 1916, the latter five of which featured extended side-tanks. The E2 class locomotives were mainly used for the heavier shunting and short distance freight duties in the London area and on the south coast, as their small coal bunkers made them unsuitable for long trips. BillintonE2side.png|LB&SCR Billinton E2 second series BillintonE2rear.png Thomas has a few differences from his basis, some of which are due to the interpretations of illustrators and designers. He has two splashers, an extra window on either side of his cab, and he lacks the back curve in his running-plate which was present on the E2 class locomotives. He is commonly depicted as being shorter than the E2s. His running-plate was straightened out in Branch Line Engines. Livery Thomas is painted North Western Railway blue with red lining. His number is written on either side in yellow with red lining, and his window frames are depicted as brass or yellow painted. In ''Thomas & Friends, ''Thomas was originally painted blue-green with white lining. His porthole windows were painted yellow and his side window frames were painted white. He had London, Brighton & South Coast initials and his number "70" written on either side in yellow with red lining. His wheel rims also had a white outline.